Electric-Strawberry
by DCJeanetteMarvel
Summary: Having a baby superpower is not easy, especially if you are Johnny and Ben. MPreg, BenJohnny


**Note 1:** I don't ship this pairing (BenJohnny) but I wrote this because it was a request and it is written for Princess of the Waves. Hopefully it turned out decent.

If you care about reading a disclaimer than my disclaimer is my bio!

**One-Shot**

* * *

It has been a year since the Fantastic Four discovered that Susan and Reed were not officially married.

It had been six months since Johnny had learned that he was pregnant but it had only been five months since Ben knew that he was going to be a father.

"By the time you get married my baby girl will be one years old," joked Johnny to Susan as he rubbes his large belly.

"I did have a whole wedding," said Susan as she put her hands on her hips. "It's not my fails that they did the paper work incorrectly."

"But Doom, Reed and certain other villains keep ruining the other weddings," laughs Johnny happily. "Especially if you try to get married in a quick and short way."

"You should go see if Reed's alive Susie," said Ben as he enters the living-room. "Stretch has been in that lab for two weeks." Susan rolls her eyes at the idea of Reed needed to be cleaned up. "Saw him and he is in need of special attention."

"Sometimes it's like I have three kids instead of none." Mutters Susan as she walk away.

"Hey babe," said Johnny as he tosses a fireball at Ben as he enters the room. "Your lucky your carrying our Kid."

"Like I had any choice," said Johnny with a grin. "You just had to have a heart to heart with Reed." Johnny continues to stroke his belly. "Didn't you."

"I asked Reed to create us a child of our own," mumbles Ben as he rubs Johnny's hair. "You know, like a test-tube baby or something." Ben glances at Johnny's stomach. "Not create a way so that you could get pregnant."

"At lease he eventually told us," Johnny mutters happily with a grin.

"Two months after I knocked you up flame brain," said Ben as he remembers how surprised he had been to find out. Most shocking moment in his life.

"He told me a month after I got pregnant," said Johnny teasingly as he stood up.

"At lease Reed remembered to tell me," said Ben as Johnny gave Ben a quick kiss. "You forgot to inform me."

"So I assumed that somehow you knew," said Johnny as he happily tossed another fireball at Ben. "So go sue Baby Torch and I." Johnny now has a glint in his eyes. "We can take you on."

•••••••• Two months later ••••••••

"All she does is cry," said Johnny as he rocks the fussy one month one. "All day long."

"She wasn't crying," Ben states back as he watches the two rock. "She was whining a little." Ben kisses the top of the newly-born infants head. "It's not her fault that you pick get every time she names a noise."

"Thats the same thing babe," said Johnny as he wishes that he could toss a fireball at Ben.

"Speaking if Sue," said Ben as he glances at the door. "She dragged Reed of to their honeymoon."

"I can't believe they finally officially got married," Johnny laughs out as the baby girl fell asleep.

"It was bound to happened," Ben says as Johnny carefully puts the sleeping baby in her crib.

"Ya," said Johnny before he kisses Ben. "Since she is sleeping, let's go to our room."

•••••••• One year later ••••••••

Johnny glances at his one year old daughter as she attempts to walk toward Ben. She loves Ben a lot, he was her favorite. She giggles as she let's out an electric shock out from her hands.

"Belarus just had to receive powers at one years old," said Johnny once Ben picks up the baby girl.

"Her hair looks orange," said Ben as little Belarus sends out more electricity from her body. The electricity Belarus creates was not even bothering him.

"Babe, it's strawberry-blond," said Johnny as he leans against the wall, away from his tiny family. "You can tell if that she is in the light."

"Quit Sulking," said Ben as he gentally bounces Belarus. "Reed's almost done with her special necklace. After that you can hold Belarus again."

"After that Electric-Strawberry is all mine," said a smirking Johnny.

"Electric-Strawberry?" Ben questions as Belarus giggles some more. "Really?"

"It's adorable," Johnny defends with his arms crossed. "A combination of her hair color and her powers."

"It's not going to stick," said Ben in disbelief. "I can think of better nicknames."

"If it doesn't then you can choose the next nickname," said Johnny in a challenging tone. "But that won't happen."

•••••••• Another year later ••••••••

"So a few of my bad habits may have been learned by our baby girl," said Johnny as he plants a kiss on Ben's back while Ben cleans Belarus's latest trail of destruction.

"You think Stretch would have learned to make everything fire and electric proof," said Ben as Johnny holds a now sleeping Belarus.

"You know how Reed gets," said Johnny with a smirk. "Making everything fire and electric proof keeps getting pushed back when he gets a new idea."

"Or when Sue forces her husband to take her out on a date," Ben adds as he throws away destroyed pieces of the former couch pillow.

"Or when Reed needs to do his job as Fantastic Four leader," Johnny adds as Ben tossed another melted cup away. "Right our sleeping Electric-Strawberry." Johnny has a look of victory on his face.

"It's only a matter of time before everybody gets sick of that nickname," said Ben since he still cannot believe that he got the world to call Belarus Electric-Strawberry. "Only a matter of time and I will give her a better nickname."

•••••••• More then a year later ••••••••

Johnny and Ben watch as Susan pushes her favorite and only niece to the daycare center. "Aren't you extra cute today." Susan coos out.

"You know I hate being cooed at," said Belarus as Ben snorts and while Johnny laughs. "I am a big girl, not a baby."

"Strawberry, you are three years old," Susan replies back. "That makes you a toddler." She knew that little Belarus would not respond back.

"It's Electric-Strawberry," Johnny corrects as he stuck his tongue out toward his sister.

"This is a highly recommended daycare," Reed adds as the Fantastic family stops in front of SHIELD's daycare for the babies and children with superpowers. "It's also extremely exclusive."

"What do you mean stretch?" Asked Ben, not getting how any daycare could be exclusive.

"It means that you have get an invitation just to have your baby or child attend this daycare," answers Susan as the Fantastic Four and baby enters the daycare. "SHIELD carefully picks who can attend."

"We got an invitation so our Belarus can attend," Johnny said as Reed talks to the woman at the counter.

"Rus better be safe here," said Ben as Reed hands the lady a card. "Or SHIELD will pay." The lady scans the card and Reed puts it away.

"The four of us can check Belarus in and out of the daycare," Reed said once he walks back toward the four. "Belarus will be safe." Reed attempts to stay out of the nickname war.

"That will be useful when we have to do something that is too dangerous for my Electric-Strawberry," said Johnny since he knew was winning the nickname war as Ben took the three year old out of her stroller.

"Let find Electric-Strawberry a friend," said Johnny as Ben holds their energetic toddler.

"We have to go Johnny," said Susan as Reed checks the stroller in. "Rus will find a friend on her own." Susan tries her best to use both nicknamed since she knows that Ben and Johnny would bicker for hours if she showed favoritism for one.

•••••••• Eight hours later ••••••••

Belarus continues to talk about random things to her newest friend as her parents, aunt and uncle enters the daycare. "Mommy, Daddy." Belarus began to jump for her partners attention. "This is my new friend." Belarus points to the boy closest to her.

"It's great that she chose a friend with a different eye color and hair color," Ben whispers to his lover, Johnny teasingly. "I don't think I can handle another blond hair, blue eyed person."

"What is that suppose to mean," said Johnny as he tosses a small fireball at Ben. "Electric-Strawberry and I are great company. We blond and blue your world up." Johnny smirks. "Her electric blue eyes light up your night."

"Who is this?" Susan asks Belarus as Ben and Johnny bickered.

"Miles Morales Parker," said a hyper Belarus as the brown eyed and black haired boy stares up at Susan hesitantly.

"My dad wants to set up a play-date," said the darker skinned three year old as he points to a lighter skinned man.

"I'll tell Belarus's parents in a moment." Susan said with smile. "Why don't you two play for a while longer."

"Time to go play nice to another parent," said Susan to Johnny once Belarus and Miles ran off.

"Look at that dork," said Johnny as he stares at the other parent. "He looks familiar."

"He works for the Daily Bugle," said Reed as he looks up from his phone.

"He's the guy takes pictures of that Spiderman guy," adds Ben's Johnny holds onto Ben's arm.

"I'll handle setting up Belarus's first play-date," said Johnny right before he took off toward Miles father.

"Torch better not anger another parent." Said Ben with a sigh as his lover nears the other parent. "It's something that he's great at."

•••••••• One year later again ••••••••

"So your Spiderman?" Johnny questions as Belarus and Miles play with toys that Reed had created a while ago.

"So your not going to acknowledge that I walking in on you and Ben being creative in bed," said Peter as he tries to forget what he had seen moments ago. "I didn't think you two could do things like that."

"We can talk about it if you want." Johnny said without a care. "I don't mind." Johnny smirks happily.

"I'm Spiderman," said Peter happily changing the subject.

"So what about Miles?" Asks a really curious Johnny."Does he have powers too?" Johnny glances at Peter. "Is he adopted or something?"

"You jerk," said Peter in disbelief. "Do you not listen when I talk?" Peter glances at Johnny.

"Just because somebody talks doesn't mean I listen," Johnny happily clarifies.

"He's my biological kid," Peter answers again. "I told you our story when we first met."

"I kind of zoned out," Johnny admits as he glances back at the two four year olds. "I do that a lot when people are talking."

"That means that you are the only Fantastic Four member to not know the story," Peter said happily. "Too bad I am not going to tell you the story again Torchy."

* * *

Please leave your opinion in a review (you can even pm me)!


End file.
